The One She Can Never Have
by Wordwalker
Summary: Quinn doesn't take too kindly to Mac's suggestion of beating Rachel up. One shot.


She took a deep breath, letting the black smoke coat the inside of her lungs with its carcinogens. It felt so good to have it inside her, tainting her oesophagus, poisoning her blood, flavouring her tongue, every time she took a drag from its orange butted end. She knew it was bad for her, but that's what she liked about it; bad girls needed bad things to survive.

"Got a light?" someone asked from behind her, and Quinn, turning, threw a lighter at the girl. They stood there, smoking beneath the bleachers, the sound of other students playing sport on the field filling their ears, just as the smoke was filling their lungs. Quinn watched the other girl, hazel eyes following the cigarette dangling in her fingers to her cut off t-shirt, displaying a glorious amount of pale skin, up to the girl's lips, pink and being moistened by the tip of her tongue. Quinn dragged her eyes away from the sight, bringing them to meet the eyes of the other girl, which were staring at her intently. The girl smirked.

Stepping forward, letting the cigarette hang from the corner of her mouth, she brought her hand around, placing Quinn's lighter in the back pocket of her worn out jeans, shoving her hand in with it, fingers curling around Quinn's flesh through the black fabric.

"Smooth, Mac," Quinn said almost in appreciation, draping her left arm over Mac's shoulder, still gripping the cigarette, while her other hand found itself on the girl's hip, tantalisingly caressing the exposed flesh. Mac inhaled her cigarette, and then took it out with her free hand, blowing the smoke into Quinn's face.

"You didn't let me beat up that Berry girl," she stated, moving closer so that the length of her body was pressed against the girl with the pink hair.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her."

"Or what, baby?"

"Or I'll fucking kill you," Quinn gasped, the threat lost when Mac bit down on the flesh of her neck, running her tongue over the spot which was quickly bruising. Quinn wasn't even sure she'd made a threat, the thought being lost, while the other girl trailed alternating bites and kisses up and down her neck, distracting her. This was what she needed, an out from her twisted reality and an in with this girl, still holding a cigarette in one hand, and running her tongue along the sensitive flesh of Quinn's neck; she needed the smell of the tobacco, the thrill of being in an open space, the threat of being caught out, and the other girl in her. She needed it all.

She took another drag from her cigarette, bringing her mouth down to Mac's ear as she still worked on her throat, and bit hard, feeling the other girl release her breath against her skin in a gasp. Quinn smirked at the reaction and took another drag off the white stick, letting her arousal grow with the inhalation. She flicked it away as it burned low, watching it roll across the concrete, still smoking, before pushing the other girl off her, turning her around and smashing her into the supporting pole of the bleachers. Mac grunted in pain and the sound only made Quinn grin wider; she loved having this girl at her mercy, held up against the pole, knowing what was coming to her. If she couldn't have the girl she wanted, at least she could have this one.

Quinn met her eyes, smirked and licked her lips; Mac's eyes silently pleaded the things the girl would never say out loud. She bent in and tried to capture Quinn's lips, but couldn't; Quinn wouldn't let her. Her kiss belonged to someone else, someone who deserved it, not this girl with no dreams of a future, begging to be fucked behind the bleachers while a PE class was happening less than a hundred feet away. But Quinn would oblige her everything else.

She leant her head in, teeth gripping the soft, smooth flesh between shoulder and neck, where even the stale smell of tobacco couldn't mask the girl's true scent; the two fragrances mingled in Quinn's nostrils, making her bite harder as she clenched her teeth against her desperation to take the girl immediately. She raked her fingernails over the girl's stomach, leaving behind red tell tale trails, ending at the top of her waistband.

"Quinn!" Mac gasped, arching her body into Quinn's touch.

"Mmm?" Quinn sounded, moving her mouth up to the girl's jaw, grazing her teeth against it, culminating in a bite on her earlobe.

"I want you," Mac moaned, threading her fingers into Quinn's pink hair, the cigarette she'd been holding forgotten somewhere near their feet where she had dropped it. Quinn sneered, tracing the tip of her tongue around the back of Mac's ear, then down behind the top of her jaw, drawing intricate patterns on the sensitive skin there. She felt the girl shudder in desire beneath her.

"Quinn. Oh god, Quinn, please!"

"Please what?" Quinn growled, loving the way the other girl begged.

"Fuck me. Please, I need you to fuck me," she pleaded, closing her eyes and biting her lip, a look of consternation upon her face. Quinn let out a satisfied sound. How quick the tables had turned. She grinded her body against Mac's, pushing her thigh up between the other girl's legs, chuckling darkly when she bucked against it, needing more. Quinn pushed again, harder, this time eliciting a moan from the other girl, who tightened her fingers in Quinn's hair. Quinn smiled and returned to her ministrations to Mac's neck, pushing one hand up the girl's shirt and under the wire of her bra, grasping a breast and squeezing, simultaneously pushing her thigh up again. Mac's hands went limp, dropping to around Quinn's neck, pulling her in closer. With that, Quinn knew it was time.

With one hand still fondling the girl's breast, her thumb running circles around the erect nipple, Quinn brought her other hand to the waistband of Mac's shorts, slipping it in, pushing down till she found a patch of moisture. She grinned with the knowledge that it was all her doing. With her index finger, she began rubbing small circles lightly over the girl's clit through her underwear, smirking again when she arched into the touch, groaning in pleasure. Quinn pressed harder, receiving a gasp of her name as a reward. She loved the sound of it coming from this girl, completely at her mercy. Her heart glowed, knowing that none of the men Mac had ever slept with, numerous as they were, had ever elicited responses like this, simply because none of them were her.

She withdrew her hand from beneath Mac's shirt and began working the buttons of her shorts, getting them undone and pushing the clothing down so that it sat around the girl's ankles. Then, with one swift move, she did away with the underwear.

Without a single warning, she thrust two fingers into the girl, hard, making her grunt with pain and pleasure.

"Jesus!" she whimpered, her back pushed against the beam, trying to take more of Quinn into her. Quinn bit down on her neck, pulling her fingers out and then thrusting them in again, this time with more force, making the other girl groan even louder.

"He won't save you now," she growled, thrusting again, this time with a third finger, pushing them in as far as they would go. Her other hand was on Mac's ass, fingernails digging into the skin, leaving five perfectly shaped crescents, about to draw blood. She could feel Mac's nails pulling at the thin fabric of her shirt, leaving scratches along the back of her neck and shoulders.

Quinn knew someone could walk around the corner at any second, catching the two of them out. That was the thrill of them being there, her fucking the other girl with the knowledge that some kid or another could slip out of PE for a smoke, just as she had so many times before, and see them in their dirty little act. Quinn didn't mind taking that chance; it made things more pleasurable.

She pushed again, her fingers scraping the inside of the other girl, and she could feel her muscles clenching. Another few thrusts, and the panting from the other girl told her everything she needed to know. She pulled her fingers out, then slammed them back in, as hard as she possibly could. Mac bit into Quinn's neck to stop the scream, drawing blood, but Quinn didn't care; she enjoyed the pain, it gave her pleasure seeing that she had this effect on the girl. She left her fingers in her, letting her ride out her orgasm on them, breath coming out as shallow as the other girl's. She bit down on her neck again, swirling her tongue around the spot as she sucked, continuing long enough to be sure that she would leave a mark, reminding the girl that she'd been fucked by Quinn Fabray, not some low life trucker in a cheap motel with lights that didn't work and walls that were too thin. Not that Mac needed the reminder, Quinn knew.

"If you ever suggest laying a hand on Rachel Berry again, you won't ever get any of _this_ again. Understand?" she growled, pushing the girl into the pole with force to get the message across. The whimper answered her question. She sneered, lip curled upward, and said, almost in a snarl, "good."

Then Quinn, turning her back on the girl who was trying to salvage the dregs of her honour by scrambling to pull on her underwear, lit up a cigarette, letting the smoke coat her lungs all over again with its flesh eating poison, hoping that this one would be the one to save her from her endless torment.


End file.
